


One last time(s)

by Tonxi



Series: Sanvers Is Endgame - Series [22]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Break Up, Car Sex, F/F, Hurt, I'm Sorry, Love, Love Hurts, Love sucks, Multiple Orgasms, Sanvers - Freeform, Sex, Sex in a Car, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonxi/pseuds/Tonxi
Summary: Alex and Maggie have spent one last weekend together and they make their way to the airport count...





	One last time(s)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda sorry about this, I usually hate writing painful stuff like this and to be honest I did hate writing it but maybe it'll help with healing, who knows. And for those of you who will read this and start thinking it's not realistic: This happened. I'm serious. I won't tell you which part was me though...

Alex walked around the car, opening the front seat door and getting in while Maggie mirrored her at the driver’s side. This whole morning had been weird, everything felt out of place. Alex wasn’t surprised by that. They had agreed on spending one last weekend together before parting for good, trying to simply enjoy each other’s company, sort of let happen whatever would happen, but so many things stood between them by now that it was difficult not to have their feelings get in the way.

Alex sipped at her coffee nervously while Maggie pulled out of the parking lot. Since the sex this morning, things had been rather quiet between them. Alex had made an effort to get conversation flowing again, but Maggie had merely answered whatever Alex had asked and left it at that. Alex couldn’t blame her. This whole situation was messed up. She turned her head to the right to look out of the window, trying to control herself to not start to cry. 

They were on their way to the airport now, where Maggie would drop Alex off before driving on to visit a friend a few hours away. So, this was it then. Judging by Maggie’s quietness, the weekend was practically over. Which meant that they were over for good now. Alex closed her eyes to keep her tears at bay, glad that she was wearing sunglasses.

“Alex, are you okay?”, Maggie asked and Alex finally turned her head back around, giving a non-committal grunt as a reply. Alex wondered if Maggie really needed an answer to that question. She herself felt terrible. Maggie at least seemed to be pretty put together though the serious lack of talking told Alex otherwise.

Maggie moved her right hand over towards Alex’s thigh, then stopped in the air halfway.

“Is it… is it still okay if I touch you?”, she wanted to know, for the first time today seeming as unsure of herself as Alex had felt all weekend.

“Yeah, I’d… I’d like that”, Alex replied after a short pause. She smiled weakly over at Maggie who glanced at her and then put her hand on Alex’s left thigh. Alex placed her own on top of it. It was weird - it felt so familiar yet so distant at the same time. Alex swallowed and looked out of the window again. They had nearly three more hours in this car and as much as Alex didn’t want to leave Maggie but stay with her forever, she also felt a strange urge to get out of the car as quickly as possible.

“Want me to get your mind off things, Danvers?”, Maggie asked in an attempt to get their usual playful banter starting again. Alex looked over at her in confusion.

“If you get a little closer to the middle console, I can reach over…”, she explained suggestively. Alex chuckled drily. So maybe she wasn’t the only one not wanting this morning to have been the last time. Alex just sort of shrugged, laughed nervously and wiggled closer towards Maggie. They looked at each other for a moment before Maggie had to focus her eyes back onto the interstate again. For a moment, nothing happened, then Maggie started to slowly move her fingers from Alex’s thigh towards Alex’s center, grazing it lightly. Alex inhaled sharply. Despite all the pain she felt, her body was still reacting to Maggie. Maybe even more so, now that it knew it would never get her again.

Maggie was putting on more pressure now and Alex soon started to wiggle around in her seat, trying to get the pressure where she wanted it to be, but her jeans prevented that. 

“Wanna open your pants?”, Maggie suggested, evidently interpreting Alex’s hip movements correctly.

“Yeah”, Alex breathed, moving her hands to open her belt, button and zipper probably a bit too quickly. She could see Maggie smirking over at her. Alex was glad that she got to see this side of Maggie, she prefered it to the shut off version from a few minutes ago.

When Maggie slowly let her fingers slide into Alex’s pants, Alex placed her left hand on Maggie’s thigh, gripping it more tightly when she felt Maggie move further down. For a few minutes or so, Maggie let her fingers play around the part where Alex really wanted to feel her. Alex knew very well that she was doing it on purpose. Their sex this weekend had mostly been hurried and passionate, so it was kind of a change of pace now.

Alex pushed her hips into Maggie’s hand in want, seeing her grin when she glanced over for a moment. Maggie’s eyes were still firmly on the street but Alex knew she was mainly concentrating on her. Finally Alex felt a finger slide between her folds and she inhaled sharply in a reaction she had long learned she would forever be unable to withstand with Maggie. Trying to control herself somewhat she exhaled deeply and slowly while Maggie’s finger started to move. Soon Alex couldn’t stop her hips from moving with it, enjoying Maggie’s expert touches. She kept mainly to Alex’s right side, having learned rather quickly that this was where Alex got the most pleasure from, having some nerve damage from an old injury on the other side. Alex could already feel her panties being soaked and they had only just started. The hand that wasn’t resting on Maggie’s thigh was gripping the side of the seat harder and harder as she could feel her orgasm nearing. She pushed herself into it, tensing up and finally shuddering down when the burning feeling in her lower midst erupted into the reaction she would never get tired of. Coming down from it she felt a bit like a stupid teenager. She couldn’t remember the last time she had had sex in a car, let alone a driving one. 

Maggie didn’t seem to be done it seemed because after slowing down her movements when Alex had orgasmed, she was now picking up her speed again. Alex had to laugh, tensing up for a moment but eased into it after a few seconds. This time Maggie got her to come even faster and not without Alex moaning, though it probably got mostly drowned out by the noise of the driving car. Thinking that Maggie was done, Alex relaxed into the seat but again she was wrong. Maggie seemed to have other plans. Alex looked over at her with raised eyebrows.

“Trying to break this six times record, are you?”, she stated in an attempt at humor.

“Last chance Danvers, better gotta try hard”, Maggie replied with a grin but Alex could see the pain in her eyes for a moment. So the third one was even more intense than the first two. At round number four Maggie had started to circle Alex`s entrance in between her strokes through her folds and Alex came even harder. During the fifth time Alex was trying hard not to death grip Maggie’s thigh because it was still the leg she was driving with even though Alex nearly forgot about that with the things Maggie was doing to her. The sixth one took a bit longer because Alex got slightly nervous, but Maggie didn’t lose heart and kept on going, hitting just that spot in between her inner folds that Alex could not withstand and this time her moans most likely got heard over the noise of the car.

“Number seven, make it count, Sawyer”, Alex panted after coming down and they grinned at each other. For a moment the world seemed to be okay again, then Alex remembered everything. She was glad she had an excuse to shut her eyes again when Maggie kept on going. She wanted to enjoy this time she was still given.

Maggie had probably sensed that she needed to up her game to get Alex out of her thoughts because she started to push into her now and again now. Alex moved her hips into Maggie’s finger and panted. She could feel her muscles starting to burn from the six orgasms before but got sidetracked when Maggie hit her G-Spot and made her moan loudly. Before Alex knew what exactly was happening, she came again, this time still louder and more intensely than the ones before.

“Okay, happy you got your record now?”, Alex wanted to know when she was able to talk again. Maggie grinned devilishly and did not stop moving her hand. Alex chuckled and closed her eyes again, relaxing into the feeling. She was getting pretty sensible now and had to tell Maggie to decrease the pressure now and again. She wasn’t blaming her. Alex could only imagine how wet Maggie must be. She moved the hand on Maggie’s thigh further towards her center where she could feel the heat radiating which along with Maggie’s touches was enough to make her come again. 

Alex was losing track of things now. At some point she had gripped Maggie’s arm with her free hand to keep it in place, because she didn’t want her to stop.

When she came down from yet another orgasm, she panted: “Jesus, Maggie, where’re we at now?”

“I think ten”, Maggie replied with a satisfied grin. Alex looked over at her. She wanted to remember that look forever, their eyes locked for a moment before Maggie had to reconcentrate on what was happening on the street again. Still she didn’t stop. They hit a bit of traffic and Maggie told Alex to cover her lap with her jacket to stop passengers of passing cars from getting a good view of what was going on here.

Alex was now coming so intensely that she was pretty sure she had never been this loud. She heard herself tell Maggie to please not stop several times, gripping at her arm to make sure she wasn’t removing her hand that was giving her so much pleasure. Also, with the few coherent thoughts she was still able to put together, she figured it was probably wiser to grip Maggie’s arm hard rather than the leg she was using to drive.

Maggie was egging her on now to be even louder, so Alex let herself go probably more than she ever had before, even with Maggie. She had never come this many times in a row before, she was on a strange sort of high. Her whole body was tingling, especially between her legs where she could feel that she was starting to get raw. She was definitely light headed and her vision had blacked out for a moment during the last two orgasms. This time, the orgasm was nearly unbearable. She couldn’t control her body anymore, she practically stood up in her seat when her body was tensing up, gripping at Maggie’s arm so hard that she would probably have been worried about hurting her if she would have been able to think at all. Her muscles in her lower belly contracted so tightly that it was actually painful before the tension finally erupted and Alex couldn’t help but scream. She felt sick for a moment and tried to calm her breathing best as possible.

“God”, she murmured, finally letting go of Maggie’s arm. “This is it, I can’t, I’m done.”

Maggie chuckled, carefully pulling her hand out of Alex’s pants. Alex was already missing the touch, still she knew her body couldn’t take any more without likely blacking out.

“How many times was that?”, Alex laughed between heavy breaths, looking over at a smirking Maggie.

“Not sure, maybe thirteen?”, she replied, glancing over at her, looking rather pleased with herself. Alex chuckled, shaking her head in disbelief. This had not just happened. She hadn’t believed that this was even physically possible.

“Oh my god, is your hand okay?”, Alex wanted to know after a moment, suddenly concerned when she had spotted the clock, letting her know that they had been going for over two hours.

“Fine, was the perfect angle”, Maggie assured her with a smile.

“Sure was, ha”, Alex stated, shaking her head again.

Maggie pulled over to leave the interstate for gas before they would hit the city.

“You wanna go and clean up, Danvers?”, she asked when they stopped and she turned off the engine.

“I do but I’m not sure if I’ll be able to walk”, Alex said with a dry laugh, closing her pants before opening the door and getting out. She felt indeed very shaky on her legs. She had the impression she was walking weirdly too which Maggie’s chuckle behind her only seemed to confirm.

After having been to the bathroom, they paid and got some snacks along with it. The moment they had closed the doors of the car again and Maggie maneuvered them back onto the interstate, everything came crashing back down onto Alex a thousand times worse. They had about ten minutes left to the airport. This was it. She was losing the one person she had ever truly loved for some stupid reasons she had been and still was questioning over and over. She wasn’t able to stop the tears now and she knew that Maggie had noticed. She could hear Maggie say something to her but she wasn’t able to really grasp the meaning or sense of the words that were leaving Maggie’s lips. She was unable to look over at her too, glad she had put her sunglasses back on.

When Maggie pulled up at the drop-off area at the airport, Alex felt numb and it had nothing to do with the thirteen orgasms. She managed to ask for one last kiss in the safety of the car before sort of watching herself from afar getting out of the car and giving Maggie a final hug. She was so overwhelmed by grief and pain that she was barely noticing what was going on around her. She had just left the one person behind that her heart was screaming to never let go and she didn’t know if she would ever be able to truly heal from it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.  
> You're welcome to say hi over [on tumblr](http://tonxi.tumblr.com/) too :)


End file.
